The World Ball
by A Midnight Note
Summary: A series involving the nations at the World Ball. Each chapter exploring the what if's of a different pairing.
1. BelarusXRussia

_Miss Natalia Arlovskaya_

_You are cordially invited to the annual World Ball._

_Dress is formal; masks optional._

_This is an official armistice: weapons must be forfeited at the door._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The International Affiliations Committee._

"That time of year again?" I murmured to myself as I placed the invitation on my kitchen table.  
>"I will go." I told myself as I looked longingly out the window.<p>

**TIME CHANGE.**

I placed the small sapphire mask on my face, hoping to disguise myself from Ivan. Maybe then I could claim a normal dance. I headed out of the limo and towards the main gates. They registered my name and took my most obvious knife. They didn't dare ask to search the rest of my person. I made my way to the ball room and found no one of real importance. Just England, his bothers and a couple of the Asian countries.  
>I walked around a moment before making it out to a small garden area with a bench.<br>"I suppose Big Brother hasn't got here yet." I murmured before muttering darkly, "That or he is hiding." I sat on the lone bench, searching the American sunset for answers I wasn't sure I wanted. _  
>Why does he run?<em> I asked myself. _What is it about me that he cannot love? I love him, much more than any other country could or would. I would always take care of him, _I sat straighter, keeping the threat of angered tears at bay, _I would treat him better than anyone would think to. He'd be happy. I could make him happy. Da? _  
>Then I heard something rustling behind me. I quickly stopped the threatening tears and regained my ever present poker face.<br>"There you are Bela!"  
>I frowned. "What do you want, Alfred?"<br>The loud American smiled brightly and came to sit next to me. Supposedly, since we were 'allies' this meant we were friends as well in Alfred's eyes.  
>"I didn't see you in the ball room, but the attendants said you had checked in and dropped off a knife."<br>I stared at the sunset, "I did."  
>"I couldn't find you, and then I thought to myself, 'Alfred, there is a lady missing, you've gotta be the Hero and find her!' And I did. 'Cause here you are!"<br>I glanced at him with indifference; sometimes I honestly wondered how he was capable of being a Country. "I am here. Now you may leave and go back to ball." My Belarusian accent thick.  
>"But why are you alone, Bela?"<br>"It is what I do."  
>"Aw c'mon Bel-Bel."<br>_What did he just call me? Is this man _asking_ to die?  
><em>I clenched my fist, attempting not to grab the extra knife I had attached to my garter. "Alfred." I said deliberately through clenched teeth, "What. Did you just call me?" The anger and slight disbelieving tone clear in my voice.

He thought a moment as he slowly inched away, clearly confused at my reaction. "Uh, Bel-Bel?"

"And what, for the love of all that is Soviet, would make you call me such child's name?" I asked, frustrated.  
>"Iunno." He mumbled. That was another thing that bothered me about Alfred; I spoke better English than he did. "I thought it was cute."<p>

"VHY VOULD YOU CALL ME SOMSING CUTE?" I roared at him, whipping out my knife and holding it to his throat as I glared down at him, my eyes half crazed.  
>"Idon'tknow, I'msorryBelarus." He cried like the coward we all know he is. "I won't do it again, okay?"<br>I nodded almost imperceptibly. Instantly I cooled and no longer had the desire to cut his face off and make a hat for him out of it. I sat back down and returned to looking at the lowered sun. America regained his normal confidence. He kept glancing at me, but I ignored him as it turned to dusk, then to twilight and slowly to night. The stars slowly let their light out. They were a little dimmer here than back home, but still beautiful.  
>"Bela?"<br>I sighed, "Da, Alfred?"  
>"Ar-are you crying?" His voice squeaking and cracking.<br>My face flushed in a lapse of control. I hadn't even known I was crying. I quickly wiped the traitorous tears away and resumed admiring the stars.  
>"Nhet." I spoke quietly, "I do not do such weak actions. They are shameful things."<br>Nervously, he tells me; "Belarus, you're a bad liar."  
>I face him, bitterness blazing in my eyes. "What do you mean by that?"<br>"I mean; obviously somethin's made you sad." His eyes keep flickering away, afraid to meet mine. "You can, uh, always talk to me, ya know. We're allies, and I'm the Hero, so you can talk, and I'll help." He said, regaining himself.  
>I sighed in defeat. Honestly, I had grown quite weary of the charade. <em>It's just America; he's an idiot anyway and wouldn't tell anyone. He's too scared of me for that.<em>  
>"You know how, some countries say I'm, 'creepy' or 'crazy'?"<br>He gave a nervous laugh, "Yea, yea I know."  
>"And how I 'scare' Big Brother with my constant 'stalking' and talk of marriage."<p>

"Mmmmhm." Obviously still too scared and nervous to say much of anything.  
>"Well, it's not like I want to scare Vanya, I just try to show him how much I really care. I love him. And I really, <em>really <em>want to make him happy. I want him to love me just as much as I love him."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Alfred said before quickly clamping his hand over his obnoxious mouth. "I mean, because you love him so deeply and so much. Heh. Heh."  
>I nodded, knowing that even though what he said was mostly a cover up for the slip, it was nice to hear. My features relaxed as I ask; "Do you know how hard it is to cope with his constant rejection? Over and over again? No matter what I do to try and convince him I really mean it when I say I love him."<br>America faltered for a moment; "Uh, no, I've never had that happen." I smile bitterly.

"I suppose someone like you wouldn't.  
>"Hey now, I've been though stuff too ya know, I had to revolt against my own brother!" He said, melodramatic as ever.<br>"I did too." My face beginning to show my emotions.

"Oh yea." He ran his hand through the back of his sandy blond hair. He giggled nervously, "Forgot about that."  
>"About killed me." I said, more to myself than to him. "I really didn't want to leave. But Big Sister Ukraine said we had to, or we'd die." I laughed bitterly, "Sometimes I think that would have been better. To die with him. Instead of living like this. Alone." The stars were slowly gaining brilliance it seemed. <em>Since it's getting darker.<em>  
>"Wow, Belarus." America said, glancing slightly to the bush he entered from. <em>Looking for an escape already?<em> My bitter thoughts asked.  
>"Honestly, I didn't know you were able to feel stuff like that." He continued.<br>I glance at him incredulously. "I am a person, da? I have feelings just as anyone."

He shrugged. I feel small, cool tears slowly streak my pale skin. I could hear America becoming flustered, but I couldn't focus on that. I could only feel the pain I had been holding back for so long. The rejection, the hopelessness of my efforts to convince Russia that we belong. _He'll never love me, will he? There's nothing I can do. _I heard a small choked sob, before realizing it was me.  
>Then I feel strong arms come from behind me and wrap around my shaky body. My eyes rip open as I here;<br>"Shhh, Natalia, I'm here."

I couldn't breathe; I squirmed around to see his face, to be sure, as he picked me up and cradled me.

"I-Ivan!" I exhale, shocked. "H-how long have you been here?" I asked through the sobs that are still trying to claim their hold on me.  
>He smiles bitterly; "Too long it seems." He pulls me closer to him; I curl up to him and loop my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to me. I feel his chest shudder, from what I do not know. I attempt to stifle my sobs, so I don't seem weak to him.<br>"Natalia." He begins quietly in my ear, "I never wanted you to feel such pain from rejections. I am many times sorry that you had to feel like this for me to see what it did to you." He hugged me tighter. "I reject you because I thought it would hurt you more if we tried being together. I, I am not best person" He pulls my face away from his broad chest to look into my eyes with his pale violets. He looks me over and I can tell he's seeing the paths the salty water made down my pale cheek. I see him grimace before continuing. "I see now that was probably worse mistake." He sighs and puts his forehead against mine, still gazing sadly at me. "Natalia; I love you. And not just as your political sibling."

I could feel my tears brimming along my eyes, I couldn't help but think I'm dreaming, or I've finally lost it from the pain. "Ivan," I begin shakily, "You do not know how many times I've dreamed of you saying such words." I take my arms from around his neck and place them on his chest, loving the intimacy and the feel of his heart beating against them. I look from my hands back to the face that is ever present in my dreams. "I love you." I say as I slowly move my lips closer to his. To my amazement, he does the same and I get the kiss I wanted for so long.  
>Neither of us want to break the kiss, but we do. I smile, my eyes still closed, savoring the moment I longed for my whole existence.<br>"What do you say to a dance, _moya lyubov_?"  
>I open my eyes with my heart singing; "Let's" I murmur as he carries me out of the garden.<p> 


	2. BelarusXAmerica

_Miss Natalia Arlovskaya_

_You are cordially invited to the annual World Ball._

_Dress is formal; masks optional._

_This is an official armistice: weapons must be forfeited at the door._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The International Affiliations Committee._

"That time of year again?" I murmured to myself as I placed the invitation on my kitchen table.

"I will go." I told myself as I looked longingly out the window.

_**Любовь**_

I placed the small sapphire mask on my face, hoping to disguise myself from Ivan. Maybe then I could claim a normal dance. I headed out of the limo and towards the main gates. They registered my name and took my most obvious knife. They didn't dare ask to search the rest of my person. I made my way to the ball room and found no one of real importance. Just England, his bothers and a couple of the Asian countries.

I walked around a moment before making it out to a small garden area with a bench.

"I suppose Big Brother hasn't got here yet." I murmured before muttering darkly, "That or he is hiding." I sat on the lone bench, searching the American sunset for answers I wasn't sure I wanted.

Why does he run? I asked myself. What is it about me that he cannot love? I love him, much more than any other country could or would. I would always take care of him, I sat straighter, keeping the threat of angered tears at bay, I would treat him better than anyone would think to. He'd be happy. I could make him happy. Da?

Then I heard something rustling behind me. I quickly stopped the threatening tears and regained my ever present poker face.

"There you are Bela!"

I frowned. "What do you want, Alfred?"

The loud American smiled brightly and came to sit next to me. Supposedly, since we were 'allies' this meant we were friends as well in Alfred's eyes.

"I didn't see you in the ball room, but the attendants said you had checked in and dropped off a knife."

I stared at the sunset, "I did."

"I couldn't find you, and then I thought to myself, 'Alfred, there is a lady missing, you've gotta be the Hero and find her!' And I did. 'Cause here you are!"

I glanced at him with indifference; sometimes I honestly wondered how he was capable of being a Country. "I am here. Now you may leave and go back to ball." My Belarusian accent thick.

"But why are you alone, Bela?"

"It is what I do."

"Aw c'mon Bel-Bel."

What did he just call me? Is this man asking to die?

I clenched my fist, attempting not to grab the extra knife I had attached to my garter. "Alfred." I said deliberately through clenched teeth, "What. Did you just call me?" The anger and slight disbelieving tone clear in my voice.

He thought a moment as he slowly inched away, clearly confused at my reaction. "Uh, Bel-Bel?"

"And what, for the love of all that is Soviet, would make you call me such child's name?" I asked, frustrated.

"Iunno." He mumbled. That was another thing that bothered me about Alfred; I spoke better English than he did. "I thought it was cute."

"VHY VOULD YOU CALL ME SOMSING CUTE?" I roared at him, whipping out my knife and holding it to his throat as I glared down at him, my eyes half crazed.

"Idon'tknow, I'msorryBelarus." He cried like the coward we all know he is. "I won't do it again, kay?"

I nodded almost imperceptibly. Instantly I cooled and no longer had the desire to cut his face off and make a hat for him out of it. I sat back down and returned to looking at the lowered sun. America regained his normal confidence. He kept glancing at me, but I ignored him as it turned to dusk, then to twilight and slowly to night. The stars slowly let their light out. They were a little dimmer here than back home, but still beautiful.

"Bela?"

I sighed, "Da, Alfred?"

"Ar-are you crying?" His voice squeaking and cracking.

My face flushed in a lapse of control. I hadn't even known I was crying. I quickly wiped the traitorous tears away and resumed admiring the stars.

"Nhet." I spoke quietly, "I do not do such weak actions. They are shameful things."

Nervously, he tells me; "Belarus, you're a bad liar."

I face him, bitterness blazing in my eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean; obviously somethin's made you sad." His eyes keep flickering away, afraid to meet mine. "You can, uh, always talk to me, ya know. We're allies, and I'm the Hero, so you can talk, and I'll help." He said, regaining himself.

I sighed in defeat. Honestly, I had grown quite weary of the charade. It's just America; he's an idiot anyway and wouldn't tell anyone. He's too scared of me for that.

"You know how, some countries say I'm, 'creepy' or 'crazy'?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Yea, yea I know."

"And how I 'scare' Big Brother with my constant 'stalking' and talk of marriage."

"Mmmmhm." Obviously still too scared and nervous to say much of anything.

"Well, it's not like I want to scare Vanya, I just try to show him how much I really care. I love him. And I really, really want to make him happy. I want him to love me just as much as I love him."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Alfred said before quickly clamping his hand over his obnoxious mouth. "I mean, because you love him so deeply and so much. Heh. Heh."

I nodded, knowing that even though what he said was mostly a cover up for the slip, it was nice to hear. My features relaxed as I asked; "Do you know how hard it is to cope with his constant rejection? Over and over again? No matter what I do to try and convince him I really mean it when I say I love him."

America faltered for a moment; "Uh, no, I've never had that happen." I smile bitterly.

"I suppose someone like you wouldn't."

"Hey now, I've been though stuff too ya know, I had to revolt against my own brother!" He said, melodramatic as ever.

"I did too." My face beginning to show my emotions.

"Oh yea." He ran his hand through the back of his sandy blond hair. He giggled nervously, "Forgot about that."

"About killed me." I said, more to myself than to him. "I really didn't want to leave. But Big Sister Ukraine said we had to, or we'd die." I laughed bitterly, "Sometimes I think that would have been better. To die with him. Instead of living like this. Alone." The stars were slowly gaining brilliance it seemed. Since it's getting darker.

"Wow, Belarus." America said, glancing slightly to the bush he entered from. Looking for an escape already? My bitter thoughts asked.

"Honestly, I didn't know you were able to feel stuff like that." He continued.

I glance at him incredulously. "I am a person, da? I have feelings just as anyone."

He looked baffled. Like he wanted to help, but didn't know how. I felt small, cool tears slowly streak my pale skin. I could hear America moving around, but I couldn't focus on that. I could only feel the pain I had been holding back for so long. The rejection, the hopelessness of my efforts to convince Russia that we belong. _He'll never love me, will he? There's nothing I can do_. I heard a small choked sob, before realizing it was me, a second followed, along with a third.

Then I felt a pair of unfamiliar arms encircle me. I looked up, shocked and confused. And there was Alfred, smiling sadly at me. He leaned a little closer to me, his face only a few inches away. I stared into his blue eyes, I had never paid much attention to them before. But now they seemed beautiful and full of love.

"Belarus." He spoke softly as he hugged me tighter, "Please don't cry." His normally smiling eyes seemed full of grief and genuine worry. He placed his forehead on mine, my eyes pulled to his. He smiled half heartedly, "You're too beautiful to waste your tears on someone who'll never appreciate them." My eyes felt like they would fall out of my skull. What was he saying? I was so conflicted, what did he mean by that? That Big Brother wasn't worth it?

"Then who is?"

He seemed to falter on that a moment, but immediately recovered his normal bravado. "A hero like me, of course." He gave me one of his signature smiles. I could feel my face contort into disbelief.

"Chto?" I said without thinking. I could se his lip twitch, like he was dying to ask me what that meant, but was too scared to. "I mean 'what'." I corrected. He smiled his hero smile.

"What I mean. . Is. ." He ran his left hand through his wheat blonde hair, trying to find the words. He sighed heavily, "I-I love you Natalia." His eyes flicking between me and the night sky.

"You. . You love_ me?_ What? Why? _How?_"So many questions. Confusion with a tinge of betrayal ran through me.

His laugh reminded me of when I was little. Like children playing. "Because, you're the strongest chick I've ever met. You've taken that Commie's rejections too easy, too many times not to be. You're totally a bad ass. Like seriously, never seen a girl scare as many grown dudes as you have." He nodded to confirm his statement. He went on for another few minuets. I couldn't help the giddy grin that crept onto my lips. His little monolog made me happier than I'd been in a long time. Finally I placed my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"For what?"

"Making me forget."

He smiled, like he didn't understand but was going with it anyway. "That's what Heroes like me do!" His voice growing more sincere and less obnoxious, "We make amazing girls like you happy." My heart stopped. _Did he. . Did he just call me amazing? Da. . _I put my arms around his neck and hugged him closer to me.

"No one, has ever called me amazing." I choked out. _No one. Not even Ivan_. I didn't realized it, but I started to cry for the seconded time that night.

"Shhh. . ." He whispered, he pulled my face away from his worn bomber jacket and wiped away my tears. "No need to cry, your hero's here." He lifted up my chin ever so gently, forcing me to look into his eyes, "I'll always be here for _you_." This time, I know my heart really_ did _stop, along with my breathing. _I think I love him._ I squeezed my eyes shut, what was I thinking? I loved Ivan, not this idiot._ But you do love him. _I opened my eyes to study him, he was looking down at me with concern. _Real _concern. _Da. I do._ I leaned my face closer to close the distance between our lips. At first he remained still until he realized what I had done. Then he kissed me back. I pulled away first, still slightly unsure.

"Amer-Alfred." I started, I looked away from his eyes and to his khaki undershirt. "I am not sure of what I feel. I am still very confused and-" He placed his finger over my lips, repeating me from before, effectively killing my train of thought.

"I know, Bel. You don't have to explain to me." Relief flooded me, who would have thought he would understand? "Just try to love me. I'll treat you like you deserve, like the hero I am, kay?" I could only nod as he brought his arms around me again to press me tightly to his chest. As if he would never let go.

It was the safest I had ever felt.


	3. AustriaXHungary

_Miss Elizaveta HedervaryYou are cordially invited to the annual World is formal; masks is an official armistice: weapons must be forfeited at the yours,The International Affiliations Committee._

The invitation read. It was lying on my vanity as I got ready. I gently swiped a creamy brown across my lips. "That should do," I said to my reflection, "Ja."

I gathered my dress in my hands and rose from the vanity seat. I grabbed my matching black clutch and left Mr. Austria's house for the ball.

_**Szerelem **_

I stepped out of the car and made my way to the check in desk.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hedervary" The clerk chimed.

"Afternoon." I spoke, a smile clear in my voice.

"I'm going to need your pan."

I frowned, not quite understanding, "My what? Why?"

"Your frying pan." He restated kindly, clearly not meaning insult, "It's considered a

weapon and not allowed inside."

"Oh." I handed it to him, I hadn't even realized I had it with me.

"Thank you." He smiled kindly. I nodded and made my way in. _I would only need it if Prussia acted out anyways._ I thought to myself, not worried of the loss.

I quickly scanned the bustling ball room for anyone. A slight frown caressed my lips. No one I knew well enough to interrupt. I simply slid to the side of the room and decided to study everyone.

"You look rather charming tonight, Ms. Hungary." I pivoted around to see Mr. Austria looking more distinguished than usual. I decided to tell him as much.

"Danke," I beamed at him, "You looked rather handsome yourself." He chuckled.

"Danke, I try." He looked out to the crowd and back to myself before bowing and extending his hand to me. "Would you do me the honor of a dance, Ms. Hungary?"I could feel my face flush lightly as I took his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Austria. I would love to." I gave him a small curtsy as he guided me to the dance floor. The song switched to a slower classical piece as he placed his hands properly. He lead the dance and gazed at me gently with his twinkling periwinkles.

I could feel my face flush again, but kept my expression the same.He twirled me gently out, my grin growing wider. He pulled me back in, I was closer to him now though. Close enough to feel the heat of his body near mind. I could feel my cheeks grow warm, but ignored it. _It's only Mr. Austria, silly girl._ I chided myself,_ You're around him everyday, _igen_?_ I took a discreet steadying breath and smiled back up at him, his own smile seemed gentle.

"This is nice, is it not?" He asked as we sun around the floor gracefully.

"_Igen, _I like it very much." He nodded and an odd look overcame him. A mixture between being unsure and, if I was correct, _nervous._

My smile became tinged with worry, "Are you well, Mr. Austria?" I asked, concerned for him. He seemed startled by the question.

"Of course, I am dancing with a beautiful lady, Ja? I am more than well." This time I looked away blush painfully obvious.

"That is good to know." I finally managed. _That was, that was _sweet_ of him._ I looked back to his face as he took a deep breath, without my noticing he had guided our dance to the more isolated outer edge of the dance floor.

"Elizaveta?" His voice a little panicked.

"_Igen?_"

"I'm not sure of the proper way to go about this," His face scrunched up to attempt some for of distant composer, "But I would like to express something to you."

I smiled, not quite sure of where this was going.

"Lately, I find myself thinking of a particular lady friend often." I kept my face a mask of eager happiness, but inside I was enraged and very much wanting to take my frying pan to this 'lady friend'.

"Oh?" Was all I said.

"J-ja," he stammered, "Well, I realized that was because I had grown fond of her." He smiled nervously, "And I was curious to know if she returned these feelings." His eyes scanning my face to figure how I would react. I giggled falsely.

"Well why are you telling me? Ask her." I smiled, my teeth gritting together._ Whoever she is, damn her._ I could tell he was trying not to gawk.

"I am." He stated simply.

That's when it hit me._ M-Mr. Austria. . Is_ fond_ of me?_ I felt my jaw go slightly slack, but I was quick to regain myself. My bitter thoughts melted away and danced my way deeper into his arms.

"Of course I do." I felt him exhale and pull me even farther into the hug.

"You do not know how relived I am to hear that." He gently lifted my head up and placed a delicate kiss to my forehead.

**AN: The format should be all better now, enjoy.**


End file.
